


Turning Pages

by HeroesandWoes



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Griangst, I did this instead of sleeping, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Song fic, i still dont know how to tag, i'll shut up now, is it though?, just sadness, mumbo being a clueless spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesandWoes/pseuds/HeroesandWoes
Summary: Grian cherishes his best friend. A lot.Then the new season arrives, and they don't seem to be as close as they used to be.Inspired by "Drift Away" from Steven Universe.
Relationships: Can be seen as platonic or romantic - Relationship, Grian & mumbo jumbo, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Turning Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Two fanfics in one day? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Or I just had time to kill then decided to post a lot.

_Here in the garden_

_Lets play a game_

_I’ll show you how it’s done_

It was almost time.

Time for them to move worlds and begin again. Grian was almost done packing up around his base, making sure everything was in order— _as can be_ —before he leaves his futuristic cake behind for good. As he was preparing his rocket, Grian heard the faint sound of someone landing nearby.

“Here to say goodbye Mr. Mumbo Jumbo?” Grian asked, turning around to greet the mustached man.

“Just checking in to see how you’re doing, it’s your first ‘End of the Season’ after all,” Mumbo replied, chuckling.

The blond took a deep breath, looking around at the base he grew to love, “I’m definitely going to miss this,”

“Are you sure you don’t want to use the portal? Most of the hermits are going to,”

“I’m good thanks, have to make my ‘grand entrance’ after all,” Grian faltered, “although I’m a bit scared to be honest, who knows what’s waiting for me there?”

Mumbo placed a caring hand on Grian’s shoulder, “It’ll be fine Grian, besides, you’ll still have me, and Iskall,”

Grian smiled, “Promise?”

“Promise.”

_Here in the garden_

_Stand very still_

_This’ll be so much fun_

* * *

‘ _Where could it be?’_

_For hours, Grian has been looking for his fellow hermits’ bases, though it seemed his rotten luck isn’t going away anytime soon, for Iskall’s base was the only base he could fine, Scar’s doesn’t count._

_Miraculously, a build came into view, ‘Please let it be Mumbo’s’ he silently pleaded. Turns out it was, the builder can’t help but notice the uncanny similarity of the bases. So being the gremlin that he was, Grian left a part of himself for the redstoner to find and headed home._

‘ _THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE’_

* * *

Ever since his visit to Mumbo’s base, the two hermits have been pranking each other endlessly, a tower of doors there, a stained glass self portrait here—it was all in good fun, Grian was grateful to have the mustached redstone man as his best friend, even though pranking each other became a routine for them.

_And then he smiled_

_That’s what I’m after_

_The smile in his eyes_

_The sound of his laughter_

* * *

It took Grian a long time to finish the tunnel—even more than necessary because he meticulously detailed it with various wood materials—but to him, it was worth it.

* * *

To say he was surprised was putting it lightly. Casually adding to his hobbit hole, the blond hermit was greeted unexpectedly with the loud calls of his alarm bell. When he went to check it out, a sapling with coordinates carved into it looks back at him.

_Happy to listen_

_Happy to stay_

_Happily watching him_

_Drift away_

“HERMIT CHALLENGES!”

Mumbo’s loud laugh masked Grian’s confused questions, “Wait—wait Mumbo—can you please explain—MUMBO!” his questions fell on deaf ears as the redstoner flew away, spamming rockets.

Here he was, confunded and left with the task to steal doors for the whole season. The chaos Mumbo Jumbo started this season can almost be compared to the shenanigans the builder set upon the server last season, nevertheless, Grian would be honoured to complete the task, if it meant seeing his best friend happy.

* * *

_Happily waiting_

_All on my own_

_Under the endless sky_

The messaging system became less and less used, every message being sent stayed one-sided. Grian understands that they’re both busy building their own bases, but he can’t help but _hope_ to hear the singing of bells in his base once more. So he continues to send messages, as carts stack higher and higher on the other end.

_Counting the seconds_

_Standing alone_

_As thousands of years go by_

‘ _No no no no no, the tag!’_

He was a fool, a fool for believing Mumbo would message him again.

After seeing the message, _‘I took some cactus’_ , his heart swelled with excitement, _finally_ , after waiting for so long, Mumbo sent him a message!

Only to be blown up.

Iskall deserved the tag, Grian managed to evade him once, someone was bound to get it from him. But it _hurt_ _—_ the fact that the message wasn’t even from Mumbo—hurt more than losing the tag. Iskall tried his best to comfort the builder, but even he knew his efforts were in vain, so he left Grian to his thoughts.

* * *

_Happily wondering_

_Night after night_

Left with his thoughts once more, he couldn’t help but think about his situation. Most nights, it’s like this. He goes to bed but he fails to fall asleep, drowning in his own mind instead. It’s not as if Mumbo doesn’t hang out with anyone at all, he goes to the Hermit Challenges are all the time with Iskall, they even initiated Stress. It’s like he’s _avoiding Grian_.

* * *

_Is this how it works?_

_Am I doing this right?_

This is it.

His last effort to save their friendship. It’s quite a dramatic plan, but it’s all he’s got. _‘Go big or go home.’_ he thought, finishing the poster.

‘MUMBO FOR MAYOR’

Advertise Mumbo for mayor, and be his campaign manager, that’s all he’s got—and the poster. Is he really that desperate? Would he be willing to cause a serverwide event just to have his best friend back?

_Yes._

Even if his plan doesn’t work, at least they get to spend some time together, he takes a deep breath—

‘ _This is my last resort, before I lose him for good.’_

_Happy to listen_

_Happy to stay_

_Happily watching him_

_Drift away._

**Author's Note:**

> Aannndd thats all for today. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Hope y'all having an awesome day!
> 
> -Silver


End file.
